nepptujiafandomcom-20200213-history
Khem
Khem is a vast metropolis that has been mysteriously transported seemingly to another dimension...There are many layers to the city of Khem and its citizens prior to the Transmigration event and post. The Gigga Plants Hi level technoliths created to maintain certain functions. Founded on a cosmic energy source known as Quantus. There are a series of Plants that are run and operated by the citizens of Khem. Supervised by one of the Hi-Dukes. * Weather Plant - Maintains desirable weather for the city. * Sustenance Plant - Produces crops for the citizens of Khem. * Power Plant - Generates power for the city of Khem. The Obelisk A construct being built by the Giggas inside the Nobility Quarters under direct supervision of the Hi-Duke Roman Caezar. Its purpose is unknown. Nobility District Respectively inside the main city of Khem this is where the noble class reside, segregated by a gate. Servant District Surrounding the main city, this is where the servant class reside. Underground Khem (Khem II) An underground city composed of many labyrinthine tunnels, levels and passageways. Its purpose unknown. The Hi-Dukes There are five Hi-Dukes, led by Roman Caezar who are in charge of the functioning of Khem. They are also the elite members of the secret cult known as The Hand of Aeon. Their knowledge of the event known as the Transmigration seems to be more than what is revealed, though to what end no one but they can say... * Hi-Duke Roman Caezar - Mysterious leader of the Hand of Aeon and overall mastermind of the functioning of Khem and construction of The Obelisk. * Hi-Duke Artemis Callistos - In charge of the enforcers known as The Hand, that consists of humanoid giggas who maintain order and initiate the monthly executions of people to enter The Castle of Count Magnus Ozis. * Hi-Duke Camilla Nostrade - In charge of the Weather Plant operations. * Hi-Duke Rubias Betancort - In charge of the Sustenance Plant operations. * Hi-Duke Tobias Frame - In charge of the Power Plant operations. The Three Special humanoid giggas who have limited psychic abilities and report directly to Roman Caezar. The Resistance There were some in Khem who were highly suspicious of The Dukes who ran the city. Since it was apparent no one retained any memories of what occured before the incident or why, it was odd that soon after the mysterious event occured there were those who initially took action to maintain order and control of the citizens to prevent an all out riot of chaos, stemming from the unknown. It was almost as if The Dukes were prepared for the event. Though it was true that memories of what occured before the event was unknown, the people still retained an over-all knowledge of themselves and their duties, though no matter their specialities all duties were funneled into the maintenance and upkeep of The Plants. Fear of the power of The Dukes, led the people who hid their skepticism and radicalism to grow an underground resistance in order to take over The Dukes.. * Colonel Kristoff Logan * Tristram Quinn * Jozii Aesos * Dmitri Theskin The Quantums Category:Eastern Quarries Category:The Underground Labyrinths Category:The Dukes Category:Phantasmata Category:The Castle of Magnus Ozis